Liquids composed of two or more different liquids with or without solid matter are provided for example in the form of salad dressings. The different liquids, for example oil and vinegar, have the tendency to separate. Equally, more solid parts in particular of such mixtures of liquids have the tendency to settle at the bottom of the container. Similar problems apply in paints, for example paints with glitter effects, oil mixtures of combinations with high and lower densities, and in the pharmacological or cosmetic field. If these liquids are to be used, they must as a rule be mixed before being taken out or poured. If such mixtures of liquids of differing components are to be used by pouring them out, for example by pouring salad dressing out of a bottle-like container, there is a risk that the user will forget the mixing. In this case, he will only pour out the liquid component that has separated to the top. To achieve mixing, it is usual to shake the bottle with the liquid.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a device of the type mentioned at the outset that permits mixing without the need to shake the container.
This problem is solved in that a threaded spindle that can be attached inside the container is provided, on which is arranged a body provided with an internal thread that can be moved by pivoting it about a horizontal axis along the threaded spindle, said body being provided with mixing and/or stirring elements protruding substantially in the radial direction. The body, which preferably has a relatively large mass, moves along the threaded spindle when the container with the threaded spindle is pivoted by more than 90° about a horizontal axis. Because of the threaded spindle and the internal thread, the body is set into a rotary motion so that it mixes the liquid using its mixing and/or stirring elements as it moves along the threaded spindle.
In an embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the threaded spindle contains a single-start or multi-start thread with a pitch varying in the axial direction. As a result, the speed with which the body moves in the axial direction and with which it rotates can be influenced.
In an embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the threaded spindle is arranged aligned with a pouring opening of a container. The pouring opening preferably contains a labyrinth-like channel. With this embodiment, pouring out whereby the container is pivoted from a vertical position by more than 90° about a horizontal axis is combined with a mixing or stirring effect without the user having to think about it. Since the pouring speed is limited by the labyrinth-like channel, it is ensured that mixing already takes place before the required quantity of liquid has been poured out.
In another embodiment, it is provided that the threaded spindle is designed tubular and connected at one end to a pumping or metering valve. In this embodiment, it is usually sufficient to pivot the container once or twice about a horizontal axis in order to achieve a good mixing. Then the pumping or metering valve can be actuated, with the liquid being sucked in and then dispensed by the tubular threaded spindle.
In a further embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the threaded spindle and the body provided with mixing and/or stirring elements form an assembly group with the pumping or metering valve or with the elements of a pouring opening, said assembly group being insertable into an opening of the container.
To limit the pouring speed, a strainer can also be arranged in the pouring opening. It is also possible to combine a labyrinth-like channel with the arrangement of a strainer. It is also advantageous when a mixing chamber is arranged in front of the outlet of the pouring opening. This ensures an even better mixing, in particular at the start of pouring.
It is expedient to assign a removable closure element to the pouring opening. This allows turning of the container by more than 90° about a horizontal axis and in particular turning it upside-down without the liquid it contains running out. In this way, it is possible by repeated pivoting to achieve a particularly intensive mixing.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a window is provided on the container that extends substantially over its full height. This window forms a level indicator. A scale is advantageously assigned to the window (on or inside the window or on the wall beside the window), so that a counter function for the metered quantities is also possible.
If the container is provided with a pumping or metering valve that is connected to the tubular threaded spindle, no liquid can exit without actuation of the pumping or metering valve. The container can thus be turned one or more times by 180° without the liquid running out. With this embodiment, it is further provided that the pumping or metering valve is covered by a cap attachable to the container and designed as the pedestal for the container. To dispense liquid from this container using the pumping or metering valve, the container must then be turned by about 180° so that mixing of the liquid is achieved without the user having to devote any thought to this.